


Blood Sample

by GammaLice



Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor is there for like 3 seconds, Hybrid!Schlatt, It/it’s pronouns for Schlatt, M/M, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE FOR THIS AHSLDNDN, Quackity is touch starved, SCP!Schlatt, but he is a male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaLice/pseuds/GammaLice
Summary: (There is no actual blood in this fic the plot is just about it)“We need to get it’s blood tested before the end of this week. Wilbur said me or someone else has to do it.” Karl scratched the back of his head. “I’d really want to do some extensive research, but no one wants to get the blood sample.”None of the doctors or agents spoke. Their eyes just flicked between face to face.“I could do it.” Quackity offered.“Yeah, but you’ll be busy with SCP-70880 and SCP-70337, right?” Dream raised an eyebrow. “They’re not easy kids.”“Pfft. They love me, dude. They call me Big Q, did you know that? I’m glad that Wilbur ditched them for the fox thing!”The lighthearted banter almost made Quackity forget what kind of SCP that 51477 was. Arrogant, cocky, unpleasant, dangerous, etc. Wilbur marked his name down, but didn’t expect too much from the man.He never did.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029669
Comments: 13
Kudos: 786





	Blood Sample

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for some context!! Facts about SCP-51477
> 
> -Goat horns, ears, eyes, tail, and feet are hooves  
> -If he has direct eye contact with a person he automatically knows everything they know and everything about the person  
> -he automatically forgets everything after a week if there is no eye contact after initial eye contact  
> -he is a bastard
> 
> Alright! Thank u for listening and enjoy! :)

It was one of those days where Quackity really wished he had picked a different career path. Perhaps he’d do better as someone who played video games for a living. That job sounded much nicer than being an agent for this shithole of a site. 

It was almost night and he was finishing up his report on SCP-70880 and SCP-70337. It was supposed to be Dr. Soot’s report to write, but he was too busy with SCP-30207. 

“Ayy, Big Q!” SCP-70337 called, it’s loud voice feeling like it would give him a headache.

“Not now.” He mumbled out. In his excitement to help with the two humanoid SCPs, he had completely forgotten he had agreed to take a blood sample from SCP-51477. “But I’ll see you two tomorrow, okay?”

The SCP puffed its cheeks up in a pout. Quackity shrugged it off, he didn’t need the SCP’s permission to leave. The containment room he needed to go to was on the opposite side of the facility. Quackity had some walking to do. 

The halls were empty and cold. The occasional C-class personnel passed him, but nothing else. Thankfully, Quackity didn’t need to grab the supplies for blood testing. His fellow agent, Karl, put out everything he needed before getting off his shift. It would have been nice if he stayed behind, too, but Quackity would take what he could get. 

He had been to SCP-51477’s containment room before, but never alone. The thing was always rude and making jabs at personnel. If it was up to Quackity, he’d have the goat hybrid’s horns turned into wall decoration. 

When he got to the observation room to SCP-51477 he was surprised to see someone in there waiting for him. SCP-51477 was relatively new to the site. He was quite tricky to transport due to his abilities. 

“Hey.” A strangely high pitched voice greeted him. “I’m Connor. I, uh, wanted to make sure the SCP wasn’t going anywhere. I’ll leave now.”

“Wai-“ Before Quackity could even finish his sentence Connor brushed his past him and was speed walking down the hall. He huffed through his nostrils. Fuck this, man. 

He grabbed the syringe and stormed over to the containment door. Inside sat SCP-51477. The humanoid goat hybrid was tied to a chair in the center of the room with a blindfold wrapped tightly on its head. Strangely, the thing wore a suit and dress pants, yet his feet were bare. Instead of human ones, he had goat hooves. 

“Hey.” Quackity jumped at the voice. It was deep with a New Yorker accent. “What’re you doing?”

The voice wasn’t menacing, it was relaxed. It sounded less like a hidden away creature put in captivity talking to one of its holders, but more like a tone you would use for greeting a friend. 

“I-I need to take a DNA sample.” He tried his best to seem confident in front of the strange creature. “So, I’d recommend complying.”

“Hm.” The thing hummed. It seemed too relaxed and calm in its captivity. 

Soon Quackity realized the problem. He had to release one of the goats hands. He bit his lip and slid his hand over the dark blue blazer. As cautiously as he could, he slid the arm out of the confinements.

“You’re more gentle than the other testers.” The SCP’s voice felt like it shook Quackity’s body to its core. “God, what I would give to see your face.”

“You can’t.” He pulled the sleeves up his forearm to look at his inner elbow. “They’ll terminate me.”

“Is that the only reason you won’t let me?”

Quackity ignored it. He felt so desperate. It was honestly sad. Ever since he became an agent he became more needy and this SCP’s voice was hitting his brain just right. He held the syringe just above the thing’s skin. 

“Hey.” The SCP snapped, making Quackity recoil the syringe. “You’re in here alone, yeah?”

The agent hesitated. He definitely shouldn’t tell this SCP. Quickly checking around the room his eyes landed on the empty observation room. “There’s a ton personnel in the observation room.”

“How rude of you to flat out lie to me.” When Quackity turned back, he saw SCP-51477 free of its restraints and blindfold. 

He made direct eye contact. It had bright yellow eyes with goat pupils. If Quackity didn’t know any better, he would have said that it’s eyes were hypnotizing. 

“Your name is Quackity, huh? You’re an agent, your info is a lot more interesting than those D-classes they keep sending in.” The SCP stood up out of its chair and stretched. “Man, it’s been too fuckin’ long since I’ve been up. Has this room always been this bright?”

The agent desperately tried to fumble with his radio to call in someone, anyone, but before he could the SCP slapped the radio out of his hand and onto the floor. 

“Oops.” It lifted its leg up and crushed it beneath its hoof. “Huh. What an accident that just happened.”

All Quackity could do was stare at the broken radio in horror. The goat hybrid walked behind him and snuck its hand to caress his thigh. 

“Thanks for leading everything right to me.” It grinned. “Oh, Quackity, if only Wilbur Soot or Connor stayed. You wouldn’t be in such an awful situation. Karl Jacobs shouldn’t have signed you up. I bet you’re wishing that when Dream brought up SCP-70880 and SCP-70337, he volunteered himself.”

Quackity grabbed the clawed hand. It wasn’t aggressively, but more instinctually. 

“Ah, so you are gonna act on your urges.” The SCP raised its eyebrow cockily. “I saw your need.”

“I-I can’t.” Quackity mumbled. He was trying to not do what he so desperately wanted. His eyes trailed down from its golden eyes, to its fluffy ears, to its sharp horns, and landed on its lips. He slowly let go of the hand. “Wait- no I don’t want to! That’s fucking weird!”

“Quackity, I know you want to. Here, since we’re gonna-“ It grabbed Quackity’s hips and pulled him against it. “-my name is Schlatt. But call me sir.”

“Hey!” Quackity’s voice cracked. 

“Man. You’re cute. I’ve been confined for too long to not take this shot.” Schlatt trailed its free hands claw up to his neck. “I can see everything. I know you want it. And I saw that you’re a virgin. That’s pretty hot, I’d love f-“

“You don’t know anything!” Quackity shoved the SCP off of him. “I’m not horny enough to get my dick wet from an SCP! I’m not a virgin, either!”

“C’mon, Quackity. We both know you’re not the one who’s goin-“

“Shut up!” The human snapped and stormed over to the locked hatch. He shoved his hand into his pocket and found no keycard. “H-ah-fuck.”

“Uh oh. Looks like someone lost something that’s pretty important.” Schlatt snickered at him. “If you do what I want, I’ll give you this back.”

It held the keycard in its claws. Fuck. It groped his leg to get to his pocket. 

The agent slowly turned towards Schlatt. “And why should I trust you..?”

“Because you have to.” It bit its lip in a flirty fashion, showing off its razor sharp canines. “And I am very exited to see what SCP-7300 would do if it breached containment.”

“Wha- no!” Quackity shouted. “I’lll-I’ll get terminated!”

“Yeah, and SCP-8408 didn’t get fucked into oblivion by a D-class personnel. I know everything that you know.” Schlatt walked to the human, blocking him up against the door. “I even know things about you that you haven’t realized yet.”

It slammed its hand on the wall next to Quackity’s head. He hesitantly let his eyes wander to the empty observation room. The clock on the wall in there said it was 2am. According to the schedule Agent Philza had given him, no one would come in until 4:30. 

Fuck it. They both wanted it too much. He could just blame Wilbur. 

Quackity grabbed Schlatt’s tie and pulled it into a kiss. It sharply bit his lip and he gasped, allowing the SCP to shove its tongue in his mouth. It tasted like alcohol and years of smoking. In just a moment, Schlatt’s hands were feeling Quackity’s body through his work uniform. 

“M-mm.” Quackity let out as Schlatt shoved its knee against his erection. 

“God you’re pathetic.” Schlatt had a shit eating grin when it pulled away from the kiss. “Already rock hard from just a kiss. You really are a virgin.”

The agent just whined and grinded into Schlatt’s knee in response. The SCP sighed and pulled it’s knee back. Quackity grabbed the blazer and eagerly pulled it off the goat hybrid. Schlatt snatched his hands and put its head next to Quackity’s. 

“C’mon. Talk to me, baby. What do you want me to do?” It bit down on his earlobe. 

“I-I dunno... Aren’t we doing this because you wanted to?” Quackity slipped his arms over Schlatt’s shoulders. “You should decide how we do this...”

The smirk that Schlatt gave told Quackity he said the wrong thing. In just a second, he was facing the hatch with his shirt discarded on the floor a few feet away. 

He wasn’t able to stop the incredibly lewd noises that slipped from his mouth as Schlatt bit down on the base of his neck. “Fuck! That hu-ah!”

Schlatt mercilessly bit and sucked on and around his neck. The human’s breath was becoming quicker and more ragged. 

“Nn... how will I explain these to my coworkers?” Quackity mumbled. 

“Tell them that I fucked you.” Schlatt squeezed his ass. “Holy shit your ass is fat...”

It flipped Quackity so he was facing Schlatt again so it could go for another kiss. Quackity didn’t want to be submissive to the SCP but god did he want it to ruin him. 

Clawed hands ran up and down tanned skin, massaging the human. After what felt like an eternity the claws finally hooked onto the pants to pull them down. 

In one quick motion, Quackity’s pants and boxers were around his ankles. 

“Step out of them and come here.” Schlatt walked to the chair and sat in it expectantly. 

Quackity hurriedly kicked off his shoes then the clothes. He felt very exposed but he didn’t care. He wanted Schlatt’s eyes on him. Standing in front of Schlatt he was about to sit in his lap when it stopped him. 

“Get on your knees.” It commanded. 

He quickly obligated and got down between Schlatt’s legs. Somehow Quackity had enough coherent thought to know where this was going and opened his mouth. 

“Good, little whore.” He felt his cock twitch at the words. “Make sure to suck well, it’s the only lube you’ll get.”

Schlatt unbuckled it’s belt and pulled out it’s cock. Fuck. There’s no way Quackity could fit that whole thing in his mouth. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath and ran his tongue over it. 

“You can do better than that, dear.” What a stupid pet name. The stupid pet name got him to take in as much as he could. 

It didn’t take long for it to hit the back of his throat. He tried to pull away but Schlatt gripped the back of his head through his beanie and shoved his head further onto his cock. 

“Fuck, use your tongue-ah...” Schlatt grunted. 

Quackity made it his new objective to make Schlatt moan. It’s noises were so hot. He swirled his tongue around it’s cock as it fucked into his mouth. Quackity jumped as he felt something on his back. 

“Lift your hips... I’m... hah... gonna prepare you.” Schlatt breathed out. 

He got down so he was on his hands and knees with his face burrried in Schlatt’s cock and coarse pubic hair. A claw circled his tight little hole before painfully pushing in. Schlatt let out a breathy moan as it felt Quackity moan around his dick. 

“That’s enough. You can stop.” Schlatt used its free hand to pull Quackity off its dick. “Get up in my lap.”

“Yes sir.” Quackity shakily got up with one claw still inside of him. “Oh... hahh...” He clung to Schlatt’s dress shirt like a lifeline. 

“I’m putting in another one. Are you ready?” Schlatt kissed his forehead. The SCP was being strangely kind. 

Quackity nodded and hid his burning face in the crook of Schlatt’s neck. The agent yelped in pain as the second claw scissored inside of him. He sobbed out quiet moans against the SCP’s neck and dug his nails deeper into the shirt. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Schlatt pulled its claws out. “Now ride me, slut.”

Quackity lifted his head and stared into the golden eyes. The hybrid has a smirk but its eyes showed passion and... love?

“Yes sir.”

He sat directly on Schlatt’s cock, taking the whole thing at once. 

“A-ah..! Oohh fuck!” Moans and cried slipped from Quackity. 

“Holy shit... hahhh.. you’re so fucking tight...” Schlatt lifted Quackity’s hips and manually shoved them back down. “Get moving already..!”

“A-ahnn! Yes sir!” Quackity slid himself up and down at a slow pace. 

He was way too out of it to make noises other than moans or Schlatt’s name. His mind was scattered, he couldn’t tell which thoughts were in English and which were in Spanish.

“God! This is going way too slow!” Schlatt gripped Quackity’s neck and pushed him down to the floor. “Just fucking let me do it.”

“Ahh! Oh fuck! Schlatt! It’s too much..!” Quackity wrapped his legs around Schlatt anyways and pulled it even deeper. 

He cried out and came on his chest. The SCP kept going. It wanted to cum inside of the agent. It dipped a claw into Quackity’s cum and licked it while keeping eye contact with him. It felt Quackity tighten around him. 

“S-Schlatt please... Cum inside of me! I need it!” Quackity was barely able to slur out. “Please!”

“I said-“ Schlatt hit Quackity as deep as he could. “-call me ‘Sir’!” 

Quackity sobbed at the overstimulation. It was so much. “I’m so- Ah! Sorry Sir!”

“Fuck, Quackity I’m gonna cum.. god you’re just so sexy...” Schlatt sunk his teeth into Quackity’s neck. 

“Please!”

Quackity felt his insides grow hot. The SCP pulled out of him and pulled him up. 

“Fuck... that was good...” Schlatt picked up its blazer and put it on. “Your syringe is over there and I’ll show you how my restraints are put on.”

“W-wait! You’re gonna just let me go?” Quackity cringed as he felt Schlatt’s cum leak out of his ass. 

“That was our agreement.” His keycard was thrown into his hands. “Hurry up.”

“C-can we do this again sometime?”

Schlatt laughed. “Yeah. I’d love to wreck you again.”

—•—

“Oh, Quackity! Did you-“ Karl dropped the paperwork he was delivering and stared at Quackity’s neck. “Ahem. Uh. Did you get the blood sample?”

“Yeah.” Quackity mumbled and shoved the syringe towards Karl. 

“I can’t believe you actually- What the fuck?” Wilbur came into the room. “Dude your... did you get fucked last night?”

Quackity awkwardly laughed and tried to shake his head. “N-no.”

Karl and Wilbur shared a skeptical glance but shrugged. It wasn’t really their business, but they’d definitely gossip about it when Quackity leaves the room.


End file.
